


I Love You

by ayame_yume



Series: unending stories [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: i can make fluff for luren but cant for markren, im dumb, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayame_yume/pseuds/ayame_yume
Summary: Lucas asks Renjun about "saranghaeyo" word.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> this is made in 1 hour so forgive me for the mistakes  
> enjoy ;;

"Is it right to speak like this?"

Lucas saw the youngest Chinese member turned around and met his taller eyes. He couldn't continue his question after looking at those mesmerizing brown gems.

Both of them were in the practice room, finished their practice routine which had been staled. The room was supposed to be filled with more people. Winwin and Kun. These two were members of SMRookies, a group created to introduce SM Entertainment's trainees and promoted them to the fans before actually debuting them. Next week is their graduation. Since the two need to prepare a lot of things, China Line practice had been put into a stop for a while.

Renjun and Lucas had nothing to do with SMRookies, so why should they stop practice?

They continued their own lessons. Trying to polish their skills in some parts they haven't mastered yet to catch up the rest.

The two were on a break actually. And usually, in times like this, Lucas will ask Renjun a lot of questions about Korean words. Different from the younger who already studied Korean since he was young, Lucas is new in this field. He didn't even speak Chinese right. Sometimes, Kun needs to rotate his brain to knock some Chinese sense on him before continue studying Korean. Renjun got into this mess as well, as he is _their_ Korean teacher as well.

"Speak of what, Ge?" Renjun asked with Chinese.

" _Sa-rang-hae-yo_. I spelled it right, did I?" Lucas replied.

"It's right. Try to speak it fast."

" _Saranghaeyo!_?"

Renjun laughed a little. "Your Chinese accent is too much. Wait, I can't stop laughing," he teased.

"Hello! I can't do anything about it!!"

"They said Hongkong people is really loud. I can see it from your strong accent!"

"Renjun..."

Lucas pouted, and the younger wiped his tears. Watching how the older acted like a spoiled child is so amusing. It's not only for Lucas, Mark did it often as well and he couldn't be more amused than this. Glad he was born in 2000 and not 1999. He didn't want to be included in this somehow normal and calm but crazy in the backstage line. It was frightening.

"I'm sorry, Hyung. You are so cute. I can't help."

The 99-born boy watched as the younger laughed while hiding his face. He tried to cover his cute snaggletooth. He got soft really fast.

"You are cuter than me, you know. I'm not cute at all!" Lucas said.

They both laughed. Finished their short break time, the Hongkong-born asked something suddenly.

"Renjun, " _saranghaeyo_ " means _I love you_ , right?"

"In English? Yes, it is."

The younger tilted his head cutely and checked himself in front of the mirror.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Renjun-ah."_

 _"Saranghaeyo!_ " Lucas said, with big smile plastered in his well-featured face.

"Yeah. You said it right," Renjun replied, half bored. He wanted to continued the practice fast.

But little Renjun knew that the older really means it when he said it. He didn't just say it to see if it's right or wrong--he really means it. He had a crush at the 00-born since the day he saw him laughing while hiding his face. It was their first meeting and also Renjun's first day as SM's trainee.

He didn't tell a lie.

And after that, Lucas will throw some cute compliments like " _kiyeowo (cute)_ ", " _mosisseo_ _(cool)_ " and " _yeppeo_ _(beautiful)_ " along with " _saranghaeyo_ ". Renjun was flustered when he heard the compliments for the first time, but he turned cool and accept them as they don't have any meanings even though Lucas really means it.

It's okay. He will work on his way. To make the younger realized his feelings, he needed to work even harder, right?

As a trainee and as Renjun's older brother--no, his probably future lover too!

He will wait until that day comes.

And until that time comes, Lucas will throw so much " _I love you_ " he can told everyday to the younger.

.

.

.

.

.

But little Lucas knows, that Renjun knows everything and he will wait until the Hongkong Hyung confessed to him properly.

**Author's Note:**

> it's just a plain plot. i was supposed to write my homework but who cares, i have no intention to do them sooner. let me enjoy this little peace i have for a while.  
> also congrats fandom, we will get an official lighstick soon.  
> injun is pretty tonight.
> 
> also let me tell you an amazing luren story happened tonight:
> 
> Q: Who is good at Korean better than you?  
> Renjun: Everyone is good. But there's one who keep updating Korean new words.  
> MC: who is it?  
> Lucas: ME  
> Renjun: It's Winwin-hyung.
> 
> i end my story here thanks life for allow me to write luren hope you enjoy i love you all  
> also don't forget to read the ending and beginning trilogy ♥


End file.
